Addicted
by phoenixodair
Summary: Jika Tuhan memang ada. Maka bunuhlah aku sekarang. Aku yang hidup dalam kegelapan seperti ini. Semua yang kusayangi sudah meninggalkanku. Tidak ada lagi alasanku untuk hidup. Tetapi, kenapa ia datang? Kenapa ia ingin menyelamatkanku? ?X?XSasuXNaruX?


**Addicted!**

-Prelude.-

Collab:: Ai Shirouhime and Senritsu Hayato

Rated:: T

Pairings:: ?X?XSasuXNaruX?

Genre:: Angst/Humor

Disclaimer:: Masashi Kishimoto and Co.

Summary:: Jika Tuhan memang ada… Maka, bunuhlah aku sekarang. Aku yang hidup dalam kegelapan seperti ini… Semua yang kusayangi sudah meninggalkan-ku… Tidak ada lagi alasan-ku untuk hidup. Tetapi… Kenapa ia datang? Kenapa ia ingin menyelamatkan-ku? Ketika aku mulai percaya… Ia pergi. Oh,Tuhan… Jika Kau memang ada… Ku-mohon… Bunuhlah aku.

_Shi::_** Wah..! Collab pertama! Dengan Senri~**

_Senri::_** Lama banget! Lo lama banget, ngetik-nya Shi!!!**

_Shi::_** Gomen-gomen! UN memang nyita banyak waktu-Shi!**

_Senri::_** Boong lo… *ngambek***

_Shi::_** Enggak!! Sumpah! Di binder Shi udah nulis plot-nya ampe abis! *nangis gaje sambil mohon2***

_Senri::_** Ya udah-udah! Cepetan Mulai! **

_Shi&Senri::_** Here We Go!**

.

.

Apa jadi-nya Manusia tanpa Masa Lalu?

Tidak ada kenangan indah yang bisa di ingat…

Dan…

Manusia itu menjadi orang yang sangat jahat di dunia…

Kenapa?

Karena, ia melupakan orang yang paling di sayangi-nya.

.

.

_Di mana ibu? Bukan-kah dia tadi berdiri di sana?_

_Kenapa, sekarang dia menghilang?_

"_IBU!!"_

_Percuma. Suara-ku tak mampu mengalahkan hingar-bingar orang-orang ini… Natal di Jepang, memang sangat ramai…_

_Lagipula.. Sedang apa aku di sini?_

_Ahh… Ibu bilang, dia mau membeli barang… Kata-nya bakalan ada diskon besar-besaran di malam Natal._

"_IBU!!"_

_Aku mulai menyerah. Keputus asa-an melanda hati, aku berjalan di tengah kerumunan manusia di atas aspal. Air mata menghalangi pandangan-ku… Apa… Aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Ibu lagi,ya?_

_Tuhan… Jangan. Kumohon jangan!_

_BRUK!!!_

"_Aduh…" Sepertinya aku menabrak seseorang._

"_Apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya orang yang kutabrak, aku melihat wajahnya… Yang dapat aku ungkapkan hanya… Wow._

"_Hey! Muka-mu pucat! Apa kamu sakit?"_

_Aku mengeleng, tak mampu melepaskan pandangan-ku dari wajanya._

"_Hey! Mana orang tua-mu? Tidak mungkin 'kan… Anak TK seperti kamu berkeliaran malam-malam di tempat ini?" ujar-nya sambil membantu-ku berdiri. _

"_Aku… Sudah SD tahu! Kan kamu juga masih kecil!!" teriakku marah, di mana matanya? Aku sudah 7 tahun! Dasar Teme!_

"_Iyah-iyah… Apa katamu-lah Dobe. Aku bareng Aniki… Di mana orang tua-mu?" tanya si Teme, kepalanya berputra dari kanan ke kiri, mencari tanda-tanda dari orang tua-ku._

"_Ibu… Tadi, ada di situ…. Sekarang… Sudah tidak ada… Huweee…" Tak terasa air mata-ku mengalir turun, panas sekali. Aku tidak merasa malu sewaktu menangis di depan si Teme, aku malah lega karena bisa menumpahkan perasaan-ku. Tanpa ku sadari, mukanya jadi sangat gugup dan cemas, ia menarik tangan-ku dan berkeliling seolah sedang mencari keberadaan Ibu._

"_Ibu…hiks… Memakai Jaket…hiks… Hijau…" ungkap-ku di sela-sela tangis._

_Si Teme hanya mengangguk pelan, ku lihat tangannya memegang berada di tangan-ku… Hangat. Aku merasa aman._

"_NARUTO!!"_

_Entah kenapa, aku tidak terlalu senang saat menemukan Ibu. Mungkin karena aku akan meninggalkan si Teme… Ah! Aku bahkan belum tahu siapa namanya! Aku melepaskan pegangan-ku dari Ibu dan berlari ke arah si Teme yang berjalan menjauh di tengah kerumunan orang-orang._

"_He-hei!!" Panggilku sambil menarik bahu-nya, aku bisa melihat mata hitamnya berkilau heran._

"_DOBE! Kamu bisa kehilangan ibu-mu lagi!" teriaknya marah, "Tidak! Ibu menunggu di sana! Aku-aku… Cuma mau bilang terima kasih…"_

_Wuah… Kenapa senyum-nya begitu menenangkan? Ahh.. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. "Tunggu dulu…" aku menarik ujung baju-nya._

"_Apa?" tanyanya heran dan menunggu aku berkata sekali lagi._

"_Nama-mu… Siapa nama-mu?" Kurasakan pipi-ku memerah dan bahu-ku bergetar hebat._

"_Sasuke." Lalu ia pergi dan menghilang di tengah ratusan orang yang berkumpul menunggu salju di malam Natal._

_SASUKE._

_Terima Kasih banyak Sasuke…_

_Jika tidak ada kamu… Mungkin aku tidak akan merasakan kebahagiaan._

_._

_._

3 Tahun berlalu.

Apa yang harus di lakukan oleh anak berumur 10 tahun seperti-ku?

Apa?

Saat kedua orang tua-ku meninggal dan tidak ada yang bisa ku mintai tolong…

Tuhan… Apa ini hukuman-Mu?

Kenapa Kau mengambil kedua orang tua-ku di saat aku benar-benar membutuhkan mereka?

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tidak mungkin, aku harus tinggal di depan batu nisan mereka selamanya…

Rumah-ku sudah di sita oleh orang-orang jahat yang mengaku kalau Ayah berhutang banyak pada mereka.

Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi…

Aku sudah tidak bisa menangis lagi.

Air mata-ku sudah terkuras habis, saat mengantar kepulangan orang tuaku ke pangkuan-Nya. Dan suara-ku menghilang akibat terlalu banyak berteriak…

Tiba-tiba saja, kegelapan tampak ingin memeluk-ku dari belakang.

Oh,Tuhan… Jika Kau memang ada… Tolong-lah aku.

"Tuhan itu tidak ada."

Aku mendongak, melihat sesosok remaja laki-laki berambut orange berdiri di depan-ku. Tangannya keluar dari saku celana, dan mengulur berusaha membantu-ku berdiri. Aku menerima-nya, tangannya dingin sekali…

"Benarkah?" Ia mengangguk dan menyentuh bahu-ku pelan.

"Jika kamu ingin bertahan hidup. Bergabung-lah dengan-ku…"

"Bergabung?"

Ia tersenyum. Oh… Senyumnya mengingatkan-ku pada seseorang… Ia membuatku merasa aman.

"Nama-ku Yahiko. Mari bergabung denganku… Ke dalam Akatsuki."

Bulan…

Merah…?

Toh, aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain 'kan? Lagi pula apa gunanya menolak? Aku memang ingin bertahan hidup, dengan cara apa-pun… Dan membalaskan kematian kedua orang tua-ku.

"Aku mau."

Perlahan tapi pasti, Matahari menjadi begitu redup dan berhenti menyinari hari-ku… Aku yang kini berada dalam kegelapan adalah budak bagi si Bulan Merah yang haus darah.

.

.

_Aku akan mati…_

_Itulah yang kurasakan sekarang._

_Tak ada lagi semangat untuk bertahan hidup seperti yang kumiliki 2 tahun lalu._

_Hidup di dalam Akatsuki… Rasanya sama saja dengan mati._

_Rasa sakit yang selalu kurasakan sudah tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya…_

_Aku ingin melupakan hal itu. _

_Ingatan tentang rasa sakit yang selalu berulang-ulang…_

_Tuhan…_

_Jika Kau ada… Kumohon tolong-lah aku…_

_Aku sudah tidak mampu lagi bertahan. Aku sudah lelah selalu berdiri sendirian…_

Di sini aku sekarang.

Dengan badan penuh luka dan lebam.

Berdiri menantang maut di jalan bebas hambatan, yang ramai.

Berharap satu dari ratusan mobil di jalan ini, akan mengakhiri hidup-ku dengan cepat dan tak terasa.

_Aku hanya ingin melihat wajah Sasuke, sekali lagi sebelum aku mati._

Lampu sebuah mobil membutakan pengelihatan-ku.

Tiba-tiba saja ketakutan melanda hati… Aku bimbang.

Benarkah aku akan mati sekarang? Bagaimana jika aku hanya sekarat dan mati perlahan dengan rasa sakit yang berjuta? Bagaimana…?

_Tuhan…_

_Jika Kau memang benar-benar ada…_

_Kumohon… Tolong-lah aku!_

_Aku masih ingin Hidup!!_

CKIIITTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!

Oh… Tampaknya aku salah kali ini.

BRUAAKKK!!!!

.

.

.

End of Prelude **Addicted!**

.

.

.

_Shi:: _**Ufh… Capek deh.**

_Senri::_** Capek apa-nya? Cuma nulis juga!**

_Shi::_** Senri dingin sekaliiii…**

_Senri::_** Ihh… Jangan deket-deket! Elo kan dah punya Sui!**

_Shi::_** Senrii-chwannn… *hug***

_Senri::_** *ngedorong Shi pake batang kayu* jauh-jauh! Oh,ya! Jangan lupa REVIEW! **

_Shi::_** *ngeliat hape* Wah ada sms dari Sui! Hay, Sui sayang… Apa? Putus?? HUWAAAA…~~**

_Senri::_** Rasain! *makan kue***

_Shi::_** HUWA..review ya! WAAA~~**

**Jaa! See ya!!**


End file.
